


Indulgence in Sin: Pride

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [7]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Pell and Cal seek to heal what's happened with Caeru.





	Indulgence in Sin: Pride

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Pride

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, lemon, angst, dark, language.

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #7 Pride

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

A/N2: Galdra is persistent till the end...

 

Three weeks passed since the clash that erupted between the Tigron and Tigrina, which resulted in Caeru’s sudden disappearance. Rumors spread as to a cause for it, but then one day, a local gossip column printed a fairly accurate accounting of what had happened. Pellaz’ fury exploded and the har, Gerith, who had informed the gossip column of what had truly happened, had been relocated to another part of Almagabra that was not so hospitable. But the damage had been done and the societal view of the Tigrons reverted back to what it had been before Calanthe had come to Immanion to change everything.

 

But none of that seemed to affect Pellaz beyond the initial rage as he worked to find Caeru. He contacted the Parasilians, Flick and Ulaume in Shilalama, and a couple of other hara who were close to them. He sent Terez and Kate to search for him, but, as the days went by and no news came forward, he began to lose hope of ever finding his consort. He began to withdraw from everyone, but most especially from Cal. His shell of cold heartlessness wrapped around him like a stifling fog that froze anyhar who tried to come near him in anything beyond a professional tone.

 

Finally, the strain of all the losses made Cal snap. After watching Pellaz slowly but most effectively tear into his own brother, Terez, when the har reported no luck in his search, the blond Tigron stormed from the study and headed towards the stable. He stopped and growled before turning on his heel and disappearing with a whoosh of air, reappearing in front of Forever. He stormed up the pathway, but then stopped suddenly, nearly swaying as he was slammed with the presence that they had been seeking for weeks.

 

Caeru was there.

 

Cal slowly turned, searching for Caeru’s vague presence. But before he could move towards it, he stopped as his gaze fell upon a figure in the doorway. His eyes narrowed as he stalked towards the figure. “Cobweb! What have you done?! Why didn’t you tell us Rue was here?” he demanded with a snarl as he stopped just at the edge of the small stairway that led into the house.

 

Impassively, Cobweb gazed at the one who was once his rival. He slowly tilted a manicured eyebrow as he smirked. “I was asked not to, Cal. I was under no duress to say more than that,” he replied quietly prior to his lips curving into a frown. “Besides, his spirit spoke of more than mere turmoil. He was terrified and broken. Care to explain?”

 

“I have *nothing* to say to you, mystic!” Cal spat out while his hands clenched into trembling fists. “Where is he exactly? I’m taking him home!”

 

“To do what? Hurt him more? You’re an idiot if you think I’m going to let you destroy another har for your own pleasure,” Cobweb retorted icily prior to turning to go back into the house.

 

“Wait! What do you mean? I never hurt him for my own pleasure! I care for him!” Calanthe cried before he lunged forward and grabbed Cobweb’s arm in a painful grip. He didn’t budge when Cobweb glared at him from over his shoulder. “Answer me, Cobweb!”

 

“Are you saying that you never hurt him with aruna or purposely twisted his feelings to your own gain?” Cobweb responded darkly while he gazed at Cal. “That you used him and sought to keep him from your beloved chesnari, even when you lost Darquiel because of your mistakes and hastiness?”

 

“I-I never...I’ve tried to make up for...I care about him deeply!” was stuttered out as the blond released the dark haired mystic’s arm. He flushed as he looked down, and then looked up when he heard Cobweb shifting. He watched as the other har’s arm came up and shivered as the pale cold hand cupped his face delicately. “I never knew what was wrong. I still don’t. What happened, Cobweb? Pell is so quiet on it and the gossip column just pointed out that there was a row. Why did he leave?” he asked softly while he gazed up at the mystic.

 

Eyes softening in compassion, Cobweb looked over his shoulder at his chesnari, who was standing nearby. “Snake, go to Pell. I think he needs some sense knocked into him. Cal will be here to start some of the healing,” he ordered tenderly, smiling as Snake nodded before leaning in for a soft kiss. He watched his dark beloved leave prior to focusing on Calanthe once more. “Come with me.”

 

Stepping around the blond, he headed for the nearby river down a path that Cal remembered well from his time there. He walked carefully down the dirt road, dodging crawling roots and reaching branches before coming to the edge of a clearing that stood nearest the river. Calanthe’s breath stuttered to a stop as he saw the small cabin that had once been Cobweb’s escape and where his own future had changed. It had been obviously repaired, the fallen roof and walls newly remade and painted, while the small garden that had been struggling to survive the sea of weeds now grew fruitfully.

 

Looking over at Cobweb, Cal cocked an eyebrow in query. “What happened here?”

 

“Snake was living here for a while when he first arrived. I had it fixed up so he can escape when he needs to. I use it every now and again, but for now, it is a sanctuary,” Cobweb replied soberly as he picked at the curving leaf of a nearby fern. He sighed and closed his eyes prior to turning. “When you go in there, be prepared for rejection, Cal. But, at least be willing to listen,” he advised the blond before leaving the Tigron’s side and heading back to his home.

 

Taking a deep breath, Calanthe faced the cabin once more before striding towards it gradually. His senses were extended towards the sanctuary, feeling the sorrowful essence of their Tigrina within while he crept forward. He finally came to the entrance and knocked very lightly on it. A quiet “Come in,” answered him, which was unsettling. Did Caeru not sense him? Was something seriously wrong with him?

 

Entering tentatively, Cal looked around cautiously and his gaze caught upon the lithe figure that sat near the mirror pool by the farthest window. The pale blond head turned towards the door and jerked as the light blue eyes focused on him. The already fair skin paled to a sickly ashen hue as the dull gaze widened in shock. Standing abruptly, Caeru gripped the nearby windowpane with a shaking hand as he swayed. “C-Cal, what are you doing here?” he whispered tremulously while he took a step back away from the other blond. He bumped into the windowsill and froze, straightening impossibly more as his body shivered in fear. “What are you doing here!” he suddenly shouted as he put up a hand, warding Cal away from him.

 

Stepping forward as he raised his hand towards Caeru, Calanthe tried to smile. “I came to find you, Rue. We’re so worried for y-“

 

“Bull shit!! I bet you’re happy! You never wanted me there in the first place!!” Caeru shrieked when he crept around the fountain, eyes warily locked onto Cal’s every move. “Stay away from me!!”

 

“No, Rue. I’m not staying away. Rue, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting so strange and then you disappeared! Pell has been searching for you for the past three weeks!” Cal cried as he stopped in his tracks. Caeru also stopped, watching him warily as if he was afraid for his life. “Damnit Rue! Tell me what’s going on!”

 

Straightening sharply, Caeru’s eyes narrowed to thin icicles as he glared at Cal. “Ask Pell! Ask how he barged into my rooms and molested me in front of my partner for the night! Ask him how he started yelling at me and accusing me of being a faithless whore!” he retorted, his voice rising until he was screaming the last. He took a heaving breath as he struggled for control. “Just go away! Leave me alone!!”

 

“You’re no one’s whore, least of all ours!! What do we have to do to prove that to you?!” Cal snarled while he charged forward. Before Caeru could react, he had pinned the Tigrina against the wall, restraining the slender arms above the other blond’s head. “Tell me what happened!”

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” Rue cried in rising panic while he shook his head and struggled to free himself. He bucked against Cal’s body, trying to shove the other har off but failed. He suddenly sagged against the wall, sobbing hysterically. “Why do you always have to hurt me?!” he whispered tearfully. Looking up as gentle fingers lifted his tear streaked face, he looked into the compassionate eyes of his consort. “Why?”

 

“Show me what’s wrong, Caeru,” Cal murmured softly before leaning his head in and pressing his mouth to Caeru’s. A gasping sob left the other blond as he tried to hold back, but his trembling body wilted after a bit when he gave in and shared breath with Cal. In a roiling flash of shame, despair, and anger, Cal realized the truth. When their lips parted and they slid to the floor, Cal gathered the weeping Tigrina into his hold and tucked the other blond close. He’d had no idea that such things were happening...had happened. Indeed he’d been hurting Caeru just as the other har had said: like a shameless whore. “Oh Rue, why didn’t you speak to us?” he whispered while rocking the crying har.

 

“Why risk a good thing?” Rue replied hoarsely as he sniffled before bringing a shaking hand up to wipe at his wet face. “You two were finally treating me like I was actually worth something. You already knew I was barren. I didn’t want to lose you when you found out my problem.”

 

“We’re in this together...all three of us. If there is to be any true relationship, we all need to be honest with each other. But our pride is stopping us from getting over the pain of the past and moving into the joy of the future,” Cal responded tenderly while he rubbed his cheek against Caeru’s head. They fell into silence for a few minutes before the Tigron stood with Caeru in his arms and moved to the bed.

 

He laid Caeru out onto the bed and stretched out over him, keeping their touch as intimate and close as possible. With gentle fingers, he caressed Caeru’s hair and face, smiling faintly as the flushed Tigrina turned into the touches with obvious need. But it was a need for comfort and caring, not just aruna. “Rue, didn’t you know that we could heal you?” he murmured as he watched the other blond.

 

Closing his eyes in pain before reopening them and looking up at Cal, Rue shook his head. “I know that Pell and Galdra had discovered many things through aruna, but he never told me. I knew about Loki, but never about what they had found out,” he answered in a hushed tone. “And neither of you seemed very interested in that. So, it wasn’t important,” he added in a small voice while turning his gaze away.

 

“You and your self sacrificing dramatics,” Calanthe commented with a smirk before kissing a protesting Caeru. He snickered and tickled Caeru, earning a shriek from the ticklish har as he jerked and tried to escape from the tormenting fingers. They rolled, laughing and playing like harlings before settling into an embrace that was both secure and loving.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A chilly calm had fallen over Pellaz as soon as he had heard of Cal's departure. Dismissing his staff and any other har who would dare to disturb him, he went into his private garden and stared out over the swaying landscape before him. He couldn't even think on what had happened, too stunned to even comprehend what he should do. Now he'd lost two consorts. Just like he had lost his sons.

 

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Pellaz rubbed his arms as if truly chilled. The wind blew around him icily like it was scolding him for his mistakes and foolishness. He couldn't go back in time to change anything, not that'd he'd know what to change in the first place. Would he change when he had met Cal? When he and Caeru had taken aruna and created Abrimel? Would he adjust how he had reacted to his first born and Caeru? Would that he could change so much of his past, yet in reality he couldn't. Even he, the Tigron of all Wraeththudom, couldn't change a simple mistake.

 

Hearing the snapping of a twig nearby, he looked over his shoulder and frowned darkly as he saw his brother Snake and Galdra coming down the trail towards him. He stood and turned away from them, wanting nothing to do with either of them since they were either of no help or responsible for what had happened. But, before he could storm away, he felt the soft touch of his brother's mind within his own, stilling him from taking his flight. He turned again and faced them as they came before him, drawing himself up imperiously as he gazed dispassionately at them. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, making it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with them.

 

"Knock it off, Pell. This act is getting old," Galdra snapped out angrily, his eyes flashing with irritation as he put his fists on his hips in defiance. "You might be Tigron, but you're dumber than a human!"

 

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Pell faced his former lover as rage washed over him, breaking through the ice that had been taking him over. "Dumber than a human?! Who was the fuck who told me that something was wrong with Rue?!" he spat out as his hands curled into tight shaking fists. "Why didn't you just fucking come out and say what was wrong with him!?" he demanded.

 

"Because I fucking promised, you idiot! That's why! He told me in confidence and I promised to keep it quiet! It obviously shamed and hurt him!" Galdra shouted back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He was ashamed, Pell. Ashamed of what had happened to him and how low he'd stooped to getting even a little of your attention," he added quietly, his words cooling Pell's ire as he relaxed.

 

Turning to his brother, Pell cocked an eyebrow. "And why're you here?" he asked in a clipped tone, still struggling to regain control of his emotions as he watched his idly observant brother.

 

"I'm here to knock some sense into you as well as to direct your course," Snake replied softly while resisting his brother's probes into his mind. "Your manners sure have gone downhill," he commented with a roll of his eyes and waved his hand in front of his face.

 

"Quit speaking like Cobweb then and answer me. Why are you here?" Pell retorted impatiently as he stopped his probing. His brother's shields were very strong, he mused absentmindedly.

 

"Impatient to the last..." Snake murmured with a snort and smirked when Pell huffed and Galdra snickered. Sighing, he straightened up and faced his brother. "Your pride put you into a lot of trouble this time, didn't it, little brother?" he questioned pointedly and tilted an eyebrow. Pell frowned and flushed in response before glancing away. "What hurt more? The fact that you'd had to find out something was wrong from Galdra? Or the fact that you once again hurt Caeru more than he could handle?" he asked nonchalantly and tipped his head in remonstration when Pell glared at him indignantly.

 

"Why didn't he tell me...us...that something was wrong? He kept saying that we only put up with him for aruna, but..." Pell trailed off slowly while nibbling on his lip.

 

"But what, Pell? Did you really think that after decades of animosity between you two alone that you'd be able to truly bond? You didn't even care to support him fully after he'd been injured in defense of *your* pearl! And you knew how! You knew how to heal him and didn't even ask! You just took his smile and moans at face value!" Galdra shot back hotly while waving his hand angrily. "You're as much to blame as Cal and Rue are!"

 

"Shut up! I didn't know, ok?! Just shut the fuck up!" Pell shouted as he covered his face with his shaking hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "No, I didn't look. I didn't even think that he was hurting! He wanted us and I wanted to make him feel good! Especially after..." He stopped, swallowing hard on the memory of Caeru drunk.

 

"After what, Pell? Did you actually know Caeru's heart, yet chose to ignore his pleas for more?" Snake inquired softly and sighed as his brother looked away sharply. "I see. Something had happened to reveal things and you ignored it."

 

"No I didn't! We tried to make him feel our love! We do love him!" Pell cried desperately as he looked up at them both. "I knew we couldn't give him another child, but he never asked! And he never protested to being soume! How could we know?" he babbled, near tears with his frustration and anxiety.

 

"What's done is done. Now you realize your problem. It's time to start healing things I think," Snake stated before Galdra could say anything. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging. "Caeru is staying in a cabin near Forever. Cal is with him right now. I suggest you go there and start mending the damage that was wreaked upon your bond." Turning, he started towards the path with Galdra.

 

Watching them go, Pell felt his heart clench as he realized he was at another turning point. Should he go to Cal and Rue and try to heal Rue? Or should he just turn away and continue on?

 

Making his decision, he frowned in determination and headed for the sedim stables. It was time that he stopped losing and started to truly gain what life had dished him in plentiful amounts: love and hope.

 

*~~**~~*

 

He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected to find when he had followed his brother’s directions but the Tigron had not anticipated discovering his consorts entwined in a cuddle. They were still dressed, but looked contented as they just held the other. It was an embrace of an intimacy in which Pell rarely allowed himself to indulge and suddenly he longed to be a part of that as well.

 

Silently, he slipped his shoes off and went to the bed. He smiled hesitantly at Cal when the blond looked up at him before he slid in behind Caeru. Carefully yet with tenderness, he slipped his arms around Caeru and pressed closer when Cal adjusted his own hold to include the dark haired har. The other blond stiffened between them and looked over his shoulder, eyes widening in surprise as he saw who was holding him. "P-Pell?"

 

"Thought you'd lose me, hmm? You forget who you're dealing with..." Pell replied with a roguish grin that was a mirror of Cal's grin. He nuzzled Caeru's neck, smiling as a soft moan left the Tigrina while he let his head fall back in a silent request for more. Nipping the pale skin before moving closer, he brushed his lips over Caeru's, his breath heavy with his remorse and apology. "Forgive me and my pride. I never meant to hurt you so deeply, Rue," he whispered.

 

A mix of a sob and a whimper left Caeru's mouth just before their lips pressed together and they communed deeply in their shared breath. When they parted, they rubbed their cheeks together in a loving gesture of tenderness before gazing at the other. They both looked up at Cal as he squeezed them closer to his body. "You both are so much fun to watch," he commented huskily and grinned as they both chuckled at his observation. He leaned his head in and brushed his lips over theirs before shifting back and focusing on Pellaz. "What do you wish to do?"

 

"I want to heal Rue. It's my fault for everything that happened and I want to heal him," Pell answered as he turned his gaze to the Tigrina as he watched them. "Is that all right, Rue?"

 

"Will it hurt?" the blond asked instead as he snuggled closer to them almost as if in a need for comfort. He turned his head into Pell's hand as the dark haired har caressed his cheek soothingly. "I don't want anymore pain."

 

"This pain will be of the good kind, Rue, I promise," Pell whispered before kissing Caeru again.

 

The Tigrina relaxed into Pell and Cal's hold in a sign of his acceptance and was soon stripped. He groaned and flinched as he was coerced into being soume, but he never stopped them as they touched him. With gentle strength, his leg was lifted and he was carefully entered by Pell, moaning softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was taken. He heard the soft instructions that were breathed into his ear and, when they began to peak, he fell back into himself and opened up to Pell's invasion.

 

To Caeru, entering into himself was dark and painful, not the safe haven he had hoped it to be. Suddenly, Pell's light burst around him and he could feel his body rearranging itself and healing wherever he was touched by Pell's essence. Pell appeared before him and enfolded him in his arms as the sensations increased. His consort whispered more instructions to him to prevent any conceiving as they felt the imminent pull of release wash over them. With a soft cry, Caeru came to his surroundings when pleasure filled him. He barely remembered the instructions given to him as he fell back, shuddering in Pell's hold, all the while moaning while he was covered in tender kisses and gentle caresses.

 

"Did it work?" He barely heard Cal ask the question, and opened up his eyes tiredly to gaze at the two Tigrons.

 

"Almost. Since it isn't as much damage as say, my brother's, it shouldn't take as long," Pell murmured while he brushed a hand through Caeru's sweat tangled hair. "How do you feel, Rue?"

 

"Like I'm being rearranged inside. It's so strange..." Caeru whispered hoarsely before smiling lazily up at Pell. "But the pain is less..."

 

"Good. We'll rest a bit and then try some more. Hope you don't mind," Pell replied and grinned as Caeru snorted with laughter. They did just that and, after two more rounds, Caeru was completely healed.

 

Calanthe had watched them together through the entire time, helping here and there in their joining. By the end, he was desperate to join with one of them, but was certain that it was for another reason entirely. The last time they had been together as a trio had been with Darquiel's creation. Now, he felt that a new life would indeed heal things completely.

 

And it seemed that Caeru agreed and understood for, as Pell pulled free and lay back, he turned to Cal and opened himself to his blond consort. "Please, Cal..." he whispered softly, intently and moaned as Cal moved over him and into him, swimming deep within his soume waters. He arched and writhed under Calanthe, finding more pleasure than he had felt in a long time. It grew in intensity until they were past the point of orgasm. With a shout of triumph, he climaxed, opening himself to Cal and feeling the aren mix with his yaloe in life before pleasure blinded them.

 

Watching them, Pell also felt that the moment was to be taken for his and Calanthe's own full bonding. So, once Cal had pulled gently from the panting Tigrina, he pulled the blond over him and wrapped his legs around Calanthe's waist, seeing in his love's eyes the understanding and elation that matched his own. Once more, Cal swam within the soume of his love and they came together. When the full joining occurred, twin cries of joy and completion rang out before the two hara collapsed together in arunic high. Sated, complete, and filled with peace, the three rulers curled together.

 

Even in pride, they found their path and lives together.

 

THE END!

 


End file.
